Monster Hunter: Tadzuna Legends
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Summary Inside. Please Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter.
1. New Legends are Carved

Hello everybody. It is I, Kyroshiro, here with a new fic. This one shall be a Monster Hunter fic. of my own creation, meaning new monsters, weaponry (not types of weapons, just new weapons), areas, and many more. I am very giddy about the new Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, which is coming out in U.S in March 2013, as well as Monster Hunter 4, which is coming out in late 2013, whether or not it is coming from out in Europe and U.S.A I have no idea. It is coming out in Japan in September, from what I've seen from the trailers and the sources (IGN) I got this information from. Anyways, I'm gonna get a 3ds before March 2013, so that's a good thing. ^^. Anyways, on to the fic.

12-25-12: Sorry for the late upload. I got stuck with a cold for several days. Merry Christmas everyone. (I got a tablet. Yay me! Now, if I can get that 3ds and MH3U, I'll have the best year of my life.) After this, I shall start on chapter 7 (I think) of Naruto's New life and chapter 4 of Naruto X Monster Hunter one (Which again, I forgot the name of. -_-')

Disclaimer: I don't own MH or anything related to Capcom. I will never put up another disclaimer, so look at Summary for one.

* * *

Summary: In the Land of Minegarde, where monsters roam and hunters are called to hunt them, a group of beginning hunters find challenges along the way, to their goals of helping out the village as well as become famous Hunters. Read on as Kyroshiro, Kamil, Gaia and Un fight monsters and learn about themselves and the world.

* * *

(Play Monster Hunter Tri Intro: the part where Rathalos is flying away with the Aptonoth; If not, play whatever feels best)

In the land of Minegarde, there are many monsters that roam the lively land, in many biomes. In the world, there are also humans, who hunt these monsters to help their villages, and also to help increase their fame.

(At this, we see a duo of hunters, male and female, with armor and a different weapon each. The male has a giant sword in his hands, while th female seems to have a bowgun. In front of them is a giant red Wyvern, dead on the ground.)

Many hunters travel in groups. However, there are the few that go solo. Some Hunters even have the help of small monsters.

(A group of hunters pass by a solo hunter, while another one is buying things from a shop, while a black cat and a white one are on his shoulder.)

We start our journey in the small village of Tadzuna. It was a fairly small village of about 500 people. Barely half of them are hunters, while the other half were either regular civilians, or shopkeepers. The actual village was near the ocean and was very lively, despite the small amount of people within. It also had very high walls. There were cat like monsters called Felyne and Melynx running around the place, helping others, cooking food, or selling items (weird how they know these things huh). A middle aged man was speaking to the kids, about all of the hunts he's been on when he was younger. Another person, a female, was trying to sell some very rare items, as a crew member from her ship came by with a barrel. From the front of the village, four humans entered its gates.

(cut music)

The first human was a male with silver hair and red eyes. He was about 5'8 and looked to be about 16 years old. He had on a metal helmet that went over his head, a chest plate that was red on one side and silver on the other, a red gauntlet like armor on his right arm and a brown one on his left which also had a shield like object, blue leggings and silver metal boots. On his back was a black bowgun with four horns connected to the barrel. (Hunter's gunner armor with Vor Buster heavy bowgun) These items, however, seemed to belong to someone else before he was given them. On his shoulder was a Melynxe with armor that looked like samurai armor. In its paws was a samurai katana.

The second human was a female, and was VERY close with the first male. She had dirty blond hair with shining blue eyes filled with mischief. She had on green armor that covered her very developed body. She was about 5'6 with C-cup breasts and she looked to be 16 years old while her smile looked like it could brighten the darkest of nights. She had a bone sword on her back. (Leather Armor with Wyvern Jawblade)On her shoulder was a Felyne that also had samurai armor. However, instead of a sword, it had a golden hammer.

The third human was a male with purple hair and a darker purple eye color. Around his eyes was what looked like red paint. He was around 5'7 and looked to be 15 years old. He had on entirely pink armor along with a blue katana that's handle was made of bone. (Jaggi Armor with Anata Boneblade Long Sword) On his head was a Felyne and a Melynx, both with acorn like armor. In ones hand was a staff with a paw and as the blade and in the other was a hammer that looked like a barrel, with a paw print on one side.

The last human was a female with red hair and purple eyes. She was about the same size as the other female and but looked to be 16 as well. She was wearing a bony armor set that looked revealing, covering her B-cup breasts as well. On her back was a bow that was pink in color and a quiver full of arrows. (Bone armor and Yian Kut-Ku bow)She too looked like she was VERY close to the purple haired male.

As they passed through the gates of the village, the cat monsters hid in their bags, the Felyne on the purple haired male going to the red heads bag, while they looked around and saw how peaceful the place was. They saw an armory, an item shop, a blacksmith and many wooden buildings. They smiled when they saw the children running around the place, laughing and pretending that they were hunters. The silver haired male looked towards the middle of the village, and saw a male there, wearing a red scarf, a black shirt, and white pants. He looked to be 30 or so years old, and was about 6'7. He also had blue hair and white eyes.

"Hello there hunters," the males greeted the group of four, who greeted back.

"Hello there," the purple haired male said in a deep friendly tone.

"Greetings," the red head said, her voice having an angelic tone.

"Hello," the blond said in a cute childish voice. The silver haired male just nodded. The female sighed before elbowing him in the stomach.

"Gah, what the hell Un," the male said as he was surprised, but seemed used to the hit. The female, Un, placed her hands on her hips while playfully glaring at the male hunter.

"What do you mean 'What the hell?'," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. The male just stared at her lazily, not affected by that tone. "This person just took some time from his day to greet you. Now, greet him back Kyroshiro... or else." She emphasized 'else', which made the male, Kyroshiro, slightly gulp. (I will refer to him as Kyroshiro, Kyro or Shiro)

"Greetings," Kyro muttered as he looked away from Un, who looked smug. The male sweatdropped while the other two sighed.

"You four must be the transferring hunters the Guild told me about," the male said to the group, Un nodding for her friends. "Well, that's good to hear. Names Sekai, and I'm the chief of Tadzuna Village. I have to ask though, how do you have such advanced weapons if you guys have just been transferred. From what I heard, you guys have just started. The Guild has told me you the highest monster you four have fought was a Rathalos." The purple haired male spoke up.

"My name is Kamil," he introduced himself before pointing at the red headed female. "This is Gaia. As for how we have our weapons. Well, mine were given to me by my parents, before they died, and that goes the same for everyone else here. We don't like to talk about it, so please don't ask." Sekai nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Very well, come with me," Sekai said as he walked away from the group and headed towards a certain building. It was shaped like a medieval cottage, and had a symbol of a golden orb on it. "I'll show you around the place." The four quickly and quietly followed the blue haired male. They entered the building, and found the man talking to a Felyne who was behind a counter. Sekai turned and waved the group of four over. They felt their respective Felyne move around a bit, before they all felt them on their heads. Sekai seemed surprised, but shook it off. "There you are. And I see that you have some partners." He chuckled before turning to the Felyne behind the counter.

"Hello new hunters, nya~," the white cat said as he rummaged through some papers. "You have all come from the City. correct?" At their nods, he continued. "Very well. I just need to see your Hunter I.D's and you'll be fully set to hunt for this village." The hunters complied, and after all of the paperwork was done, exited the building to get used to the village.

* * *

A few hours later:

Sekai had just finished giving the four hunters a tour of the village, when a little boy with a messenger bag came running up to him.

"Ch-ch-chief Sekai, w-w-w-we h-h-have a s-s-s-situation," the boy said as he huffed from the run. He reached into his bag and pulled out a poster. On it was a picture of a crudely drain blue raptor like monster. It had black stripes on its back, and a yellow beak. A giant red crest was on its back and its claw were as long as the fingers/toes they were on. "We have reports of two Velocidromes within the Mystifying Hills. They were reported to be in the caves in the forest of the hills, where the Rathalos and Rathian breeding ground is. They've been killing off the Aptonoth and Kelbi within the area, so we need someone to help kill them, or at the very least repel them." Sekai nodded as a serious look replaced his cheerful one moments before.

"Very well then. Son, go and tell the Guild Sweetheart that four hunters will take on that quest," Sekai said, the boy nodding to, apparently, his father. He then ran off to tell said person his fathers orders. Sekai turned to the four hunters who looked ready to hunt. "You four probably already know that I'm choosing you for this quest. That being said, come back alive." He got nods from the four hunters, as they ran off to get more information. "Bless their souls, that they come out alive from this. Experienced, intermediate, or beginner, Velocidrome are one of the most craftiest monsters out there."

* * *

At the Village gates:

The group of hunters, plus partners, arrived at the gate of Tadzuna. They looked towards the hills of the Mystifying Hills, before charging into the area. They arrived at a designated safe place, where a base camp was. There was a tent along with four beds, a little campfire, and two chests: one red, the other blue. Kyro checked the blue chest (which included green vials of liquid, rations, maps, whetstones, and ammo for bowgun users as well as bottles with red liquid in them for bow users) while Un and the others looked around their camp. Their partners were looking for anything else, when they suddenly heard a monsters roar off in the distance. They looked at each other, and nodded. Shiro passed out 3 First-Aid Med and two rations each to the other three hunters, before grabbing some himself. He then grabbed the extra ammo in the chest, even though he already has enough ammo. He then grabbed three maps, and handed them to the others, not taking one since he didn't need it. He then handed Gaia the red vials and closed the box.

"So, how are we doin' this," Kamil asked as he looked his sword over. He then sheathed his sword and wrapped a hand around Gaia's waist. Kyro closed his eyes and formulated tons of plans and back-up ones. He was the strategist of the group, as well as the leader. Un, who was the second strategist and co-leader, hugged the silver haired boy from behind.

"Well, we have to be careful, since this area, according to the Chief, is usually populated by Rathalos and Rathian," Gaia said as she thought over the supplies she brought with her. She was the med of the group, as well as long range support plus the smart one. She knew almost everyplace where certain monsters appear in, as well as their weakest points and what the monster itself is weak to. She was always worried when one of her friends or her boyfriend were hurt. Kamil was the close range fighter as was Un. Kyro was also long range, making the team very tough to beat, even if they had low class armor and were rookies. Kyro finally opened his eyes and spoke. His voice was quiet, though that's because of his shy nature, despite being tough.

"We'll have to fight them in a sneak attack," Kyroshiro said quietly. "Once the sneak attack is over, we'll have to hammer away at them. We'll also have to be cautious, since like Gaia said, Rathalos and Rathian are known to be in this area. We'll work fast, and split them up after the sneak attack. If you spot any other large monsters, run away and radio the other group. I mean it, run away as soon as you spot another large monster. When the monsters are low on health, we'll use shock traps and capture at least one." The group nodded before they left the base camp.

* * *

Area 3 of Mystifying Hills:

They finally reached the area of Mystifying Hills that the two target monsters were reportedly seen in. The area was a small dense forest, with fresh water coming in from another area. To the farthest side of the entrance of the area, was a cave where the Rathalos and Rathian sleep in during mating season. The group of hunters carefully maneuvered through the area, before reaching the cave, also known as Area 6. Kyro looked at the others, nodded and crouched, before sneaking into the cave, with his partner, Kyo, following him. They looked around the dark cave, before some light shined through from the ceiling. Kyroshiro looked around the cave, and saw lot and lots of bone, everywhere. Kyo grabbed a few pieces of Monster Bone (S), before they looked around the rest of the cave. There were two ledges in which they could climb and have a safer way of shooting a monster. Shiro also saw a higher up ledge with vines going all over it. Then, he saw his preys. Two huge blue raptor like monsters were sleeping on one of the ledges. He looked and saw several smaller versions, Velociprey. One of them was fine, but if a whole bunch ganged up on you, you were history.

Kyro nodded to himself, before he pressed a rune on his shoulder armor, which started to glow and Shiro spoke into it. It let loose an unheard 'ping' that was received by the others runes. He then spoke VERY quietly. "Crouch and sneak in, don't run," he ordered softly, getting two yes's and a 'Hai' plus several 'Nya~'s. Moments later, he heard several quiet footsteps as the rest of the group entered the area. He looked at them, and saw that Kamil had several smoke bombs ready. Shiro nodded and Kamil threw the smoke bomb near the sleeping group. Smoke was instantly covering the hunters up, before they put on goggles. The goggles allowed them to see through the thick smoke/fog. Shiro quickly loaded up some Thunder Shots, and took aim at the two Velocidromes. Gaia added some of the red liquid, which added power to her bow, and drew one of her bows back. The armory had added special runes onto the quivers of a bow user, so that arrows never ran out. The two fired their respective weapons, and all hell broke loose.

The two Dromes woke up and were instantly on alert for whatever was attacking them. They looked around and saw the four humans and cats. They growled (or rather chirped) angrily as they crouched. Kyro and his team all got ready for the fight that was to ensue, and they weren't disappointed. A Velociprey lunged at the group, intent on trying to damage at least one of them. Though, it never got far before it was struck down by Un's GreatSword. The Velocidromes ran at the hunters as did their minions. Kyro and Un as well as Kyo and Un's partner, Noroi, all went after the bigger of the two, and started to shoot/cut the blue raptor like monster. Kamil and Gaia, as well as their partners, Rosa and Mike respectively, started to attack the other Velocidrome.

The minions were easy enough to kill, and afterwards, so was separating the two Dromes. Gaia and Kamil went back to Area 3 while Kyroshiro and Un took to Area 7.

* * *

Area 3:

Gaia and Kamil were busy planning on how to attack the Drome they lured, and could figure out a bit of their plan. Their partners came up and jumped up to their shoulders.

"I think we should just hammer away at its health, and then capture it," Kamil said, while his girlfriend thought about it. She didn't have much time, as the Drome was upon them. Rosa and Mike both ran at the monster and were slashing and impacting their weapons on the blue Drome. Gaia brought out her bows and started firing the arrows, that exploded in fire when they hit the monster. Kamil ran at the creature and started to slash at the monster, yellow powder coming off of his long sword every once in a while. The monster suddenly stopped moving after a slash from Kamil's sword, and seemed to be having trouble moving.

Rosa, the one with the hammer, hit the monster on the head and it fell, still paralyzed, and knocked out. (Not asleep knocked out, just the affect knock out (with the stars)) Gaia took this time to keep on firing the bow and Kamil prepared a Shock Trap. The Drome finally got up and looked pissed beyond relief, if seeing its breath as well as its crest getting bigger (yes, I have just added rage mode to a Velocidrome). It growled angrily and went to pounce on Gaia...

Only for it to get caught on the Shock Trap. Kamil took the monsters surprise to his advantage and threw three red capsules, that opened up to allow the monster to breath in its white powder. The Velocidrome fell asleep afterwards, and Kamil pressed a rune on his shoulder.

"We have caught our Velocidrome," he announced to the two leaders of the group. All he got back was static, before the two heard a terrifying roar.

"ROAAAAAARRRR," a roar came out as an answer. Gaia and Kamil looked at each other in shock.

"RATHALOS," the two shouted as they raced to Area 7.

* * *

Area 7 (a few minutes before):

Kyroshiro and Un were busy fighting their Velocidrome in area 7, a very rocky area that ended in a cliff. It was very spacious with plenty of hiding spaces, as well as places for bowgunners to shoot safely, while not having to worry about the monster reaching them, unless they fired out projectile, like Rathian's fireballs. The duo plus their Felynes ran to a hidden spot in the area, to recuperate until the monster came to the area. Kyroshiro started making a plan.

"When the damn thing comes, we'll surprise it with a duo attack. I'll rapid fire Thunder (I know it can't do this, but meh.) and you keep hacking away at it," Kyroshiro said, making the most simplest plan ever. Un nodded, as did the partners, before they heard their foe come into the area. What the inhabitants didn't know, was that a shadow passed over them, in the shape of a large dragon.

The group of four hunters waited as they watched their foe come look for them in the area. Kyroshiro held up his hand, and did handsigns for the start of the plan. Kyro carefully aimed his bowgun at the blue monster and fired, while at the same time Un along with Kyo and Noroi started to hit the blue foe. Just as the four were about to kill the monster, a shadow passed over them, and got progressively bigger, before a monster appeared. Kyro and Gaia slowly backed away, while their partners arrived at their feet. The monster saw them, brought its head up, and roared.

"ROAAAAAARRRR," the Rathalos roared out. (He rears his head up and then roars (I forgot if that's in every game or in MH Tri. Oh well))


	2. Diamond Los, Pearl Ian

I will be using Monsters from the upcoming MH3U game. Spoilers to some of the monsters (though its not a spoiler if you've looked them up on MH Wiki or seen them on You Tube).

Disclaimer: Me neva own Monsuhunta o any Capcom game! Only Monsta I own awe OC ones! (End Japanese english! (JK!))

* * *

If there was a situation that any hunter didn't want to be in, it was this type of situation. The infamous monster that had been nicknamed "The King of the Fucking Sky" and the "The Red beast from Hell" was now in front of two "Rookie" Hunters. This monster, however, was different. Instead of the usual red, the rare midnight blue and green, or the even rarer silver, it was a light turquoise blue, almost ocean. It had very long talons and razor sharp teeth, that looked like barely a touch would cut your hand. It glared at them as its piercing ruby red eyes stared at the four hunters. Kyro and Kyo both stood in front of their loved ones as they calculated any scenario that could lead them to safety. I would be difficult as this was a brand new species of the monster that had been discovered about a few years back. It was a Rathalos, but not the usual red one that struck fear into many rookie hunters hearts. This, was a Diamond Rathalos.

It was a subspecies that had been discovered about two or three years ago, when a group of hunters were hunting near Apocalyptic Mountain, one of the most dangerous hunting grounds. The group of four humans and four partners, two Shakalaka and two Felyne, were hunting a Black Tigrex as well as a Purple Brachydios (1), both subspecies to the even more dangerous Tigrex and Brachydios. The group of hunters had just finished hunting the two monsters, when a Diamond Rathalos swooped down, nearly cleaving one of the Shakalaka in two with its wings. The hunters had gotten their weapons out, but they weren't heard from for about 5 months afterwards. They survived, but were badly injured, starved, burned, and dehydrated. It was mearly a miracle that they survived for as long as they did, especially since they were found near Devil's Forest, home to the highly feared Deviljho and its cousin, Hungry Deviljho. Nargacuga and its subspecies were also a danger, but now back to the story...

"D-Damn," Kyro muttered to himself, his partner giving a nod at the curse. They were slowly backing away, as the monster just looked at them with a glare that could kill a Duramboros. "We have to get out of here..." He trailed off as an idea came to mind. He turned slowly to Un, who was shaking in slight fear of the diamond skinned beast. He knew her weapon would only bounce off, as only weapons made from a Barioth and higher could pierce its hide. Bowguns would also be able to penetrate its hide as well. "Un, I want you to run back to area 6 when I give the signal. I'm going to distract it while you go meet up with Kamil and Gaia." Un, of course, disagreed with this completely, and was it not for the fact that a VERY dangerous monster was there, would've bopped him on the head while screaming in a fit.

"Hell no Kyroshiro," Un said as she glared with a "Is someone gonna have to sleep on the couch tonight?" look. "We are a team and more importantly, you're my boyfriend. Either we both get out of this, or we both fight it." Kyro sighed while his partner more or less got the same talk from Noroi. The Rathalos suddenly narrowed its eyes further and shifted towards the four some more. "It's time to fight or retreat Kyro. I'm staying with you however, and if you even think of dying on me... _forget it_!" Kyro nodded with a sigh, though he was smiling all the same.

The Diamond Rathalos growled before taking a deep breath. It exhaled, also releasing a fireball aimed at them. Un took the time to quickly bring out her GreatSword and blocked the fireball, though it sent her back a bit. Shiro growled and quickly took out and loaded his bowgun with some Pierce level 2 shots. He then aimed at the beast, while the Felyne and Melynx both rushed towards the monster, their weapons taking on a red hue. Kyro fired several Pierce shots as the cats hit the monster at the same time. It growled angrily as it shook a bit. The blood going down its body was nothing to the monster, this the four knew.

'Damn, we have to get out of here, but how,' Kyro thought while Un stepped closer to him. She knew her weapon would only bounce of the monsters tough hide, so she didn't even bother wasting any energy by trying to attack it. 'At this rate, the Rathalos will just stop toying around and just kill us.' That was when he saw it. A cliff! But not just any cliff. This one lead to area 12 of the Mystifying Hills, which was a half watery half land area. It was more of an island, as to get there you would need to swim from area 9. 'Now, to just strategically place us over there...' With that, Kyro slowly shimmied over to the cliff, Un following him with no notice. The Wyvern, however, just charged at them, intending to stampede over the two. Kyro flinched a bit, before, with quick speed, he sheathed his weapon, grabbed Un's hand, and ran for the cliff. The cats, seeing where they were going, scampered over to them. Just as they were getting close to freedom, Kamil and Gaia arrived with Rosa and Mike.

"Oh no," Kamil exclaimed, before charging at the monster chasing his friends. Gaia followed behind as she charged up an arrow. Kamil grabbed a Dung Bomb, before he threw it at the monster, causing it to reel back at the stench of the bomb. Kyro and Un, not taking notice over what happened, jumped from the cliff, just before the recovered Rathalos subspecies took off their heads. Kamil, Gaia, Mike, and Rosa all quickly and quietly exited the area, and returned to area 6. They held out their maps, which had a rune on them to tell them where a monster who has been paintballed is. The Rathalos was still in the area, so the two decided to meet up with the others in area 8. Kamil pressed on the rune in his shoulder and spoke as they started to walk to area 8. "If you guys can hear me, we're heading to area 8 to meet up with you guys. Hold tight." With that, he started to walk faster, his girlfriend and partners following.

* * *

Area 12:

The quartet braced themselves as they fell into the clear blue waters with a huge splash. Kyroshiro swam up and breached the surface of the water, Un and the cats, who were not happy about all of the water, following his lead. Area 12 was a somewhat decent water area, as it had very rocky cliffs with vines flowing down them, cascading like a waterfall. An island was in the center, filled with many berries, mushroom, and on rare occasions, Epioth.

"Well," Kyro started as the quartet waded in the water. "That went well." This earned him a smack to the back of the head. "Ow... what was that for!" Un merely glared at him.

"You could've warned me ya know," said the angry teen as she waded closer and held his arm against her. "Now I got my hair all wet!" Kyro sweatdropped, while the cats made themselves comfortable in his hair.

"Really Un," Kyro deadpanned as he started to swim for area 10 and then 9, Un still latched onto his arm. "You're worried about your hair. We're hunters for crying out loud. Some come back with their faces burned off, and others come back with their organs on the ground, dead. Why are you so worried about your hair?" Un huffed as she pouted, getting a blush as well as a certain reaction to come off from Kyro. Before she could answer however, a voice came from their runes.

"If you guys can hear me, we're heading to are 8 to meet up with you guys. Hold tight." The voice sounded like Kamil's. Shiro looked at Un, who nodded in response. The two swam off towards area 8, never noticing that a dark shape was following them.

* * *

Area 10:

Area 10. It was a very open body of water, spacious enough to be able to fight the Ceadus if one were able to. It was completely filled with water, but on certain times of the year, was emptied out by unknown means. A land bridge that was available during the 'High tide' connected area 10 with both 9 and 12 as well as the caves of areas 11 and 6, though those were a bit difficult to access. Kyroshiro was busy looking around for any dangers, while Un had started to wring out her hair. The cats had somehow managed to get all of the water out of their fur in 3.14 seconds, and decided to lounge around on Kyro's head.

"Man, we finished the quest, and now we have a fuckin' Rathalos here," Un complained as she latched onto Kyro;s arm again, her bust covering his arm. Kyro blushed and was glad that his armor covered every part of his body. "And not just any Rathalos, a DIAMOND Rathalos!" she quieted after that, before her eyes widened. "WAIT!" Kyro looked at her, confusion etched onto his face. "If a Diamond Los is here... then wouldn't that mean a Pearl Rathian is near?!" Kyroshiro's eyes widened at the thought, before both of their steps were heard, as they ran towards area 9 and then to 8. The creature growled as it had missed its chance for a a meal... again! Damn humans, especially Hunters. (2)

* * *

Area 4 nearing area 8:

Kamil and Gaia had been walking towards area 8 for about an hour now. It was starting to get dark, and the Bhanabras and Vespoids were starting to come out. Kamil growled as he sliced yet ANOTHER bug. "Why of all monsters did the creator make fuckin BNABARAS AND VESPOIDS?!" Kamil's shouting caused a giggle to come from Gaia, as well as their partners. Mike was riding on Gaia's shoulder, since he didn't want his sensitive ears to bled from Kamil's shouting. The quartet never noticed a shadow passing over them, though now it was dark, and seeing a dark shadow wasn't possible.

Gaia suddenly perked up, gaining Kamil's attention. "What is it Gaia," the teen said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"It's just that, if a Diamond Rathalos was here," Gaia started off. "Then that would mean that a Pearl Rathian is nearby." Kamil's eyes widen to the size of an Anteka who was just about to plowed over a caravan.

"CRAP," Kamil shouted as he grabbed Gaia's hand and started to run to area 8, just narrowly dodging a talon. The two turned around to see what they had feared.

Known by all as the "Queen of the Earth" as well as the "Graceful Earth Mover", the Rathian above them was a sight to behold. Rather than the common green, rare pink, or even the rarest gold, this Rathian was a luscious purplish pearl color. It looked to have a smooth hide, with sakura pink talons and a purplish blue tail, dripping with poison. The Pearl Rathian was discovered around the same time as the Diamond Rathalos. Ironically enough, it was a similar group of hunters with the same mission on Apocalyptic Mountain that discovered the Subspecies. It had about the same strength as the mythical Black Rathian.

"Fuck," Gaia cursed quietly as the quartet ran for area 8, hoping that they could quickly find a hiding spot. They managed to get into said area, though it was for naught as the Rathian just walked around the area of 4, minding her own business. (Yup. Just ruined a serious moment. ^^)

* * *

Area 8:

The group of four managed to get some energy and their breaths back after their.. 'little' run. They looked at one another, and smiled, before they were cut off by a voice.

"HEY," a familiar female called out to the quartet. The four turned to see that Kyro and Un were okay, while Mike and Rosa were glad their friends were fine. Once the four caught up to them, Un spoke up. "We may have a problem." Gaia interrupted however.

"If it's about a Pearl Rathian being nearby, don't worry, we know," Gaia calmly said, before she took out a tent as well as a blanket. "We should get some sleep. We won't be able to leave until those two get out of the area, which should be tomorrow, since all Rathalos and Rathian leave if their prey is not around after a while." The others agreed to the logic, and after finding a very hidden away place to hide, fell asleep: Kyro with Un in his arms, and Gaia in Kamil's. Their partners were curled up in the center of the four hunters, and everything was quiet, aside from the birds and frogs singing their songs, and the roar of the Diamond Rathalos and Pearl Rathian every once in a while.

* * *

And that is that. Hope you guys enjoyed this.

Okay, so Diamond Rathalos and Pearl Rathian are more than likely made up by thousands of MH fans. I, however, do not care for complete originality, even though most of my OC monsters will be original. If you would like to use them (when they have appeared of course), then please ask. Only one other person has seen some of my OC creations, and that is Icetooth.

Anyways, read and review and I'll be back, next week, with another chapter of MH: Tadzuna Legends and Naruto's New Life.

A/N:

1: Yep, Brachydios subspecies. Hurray! (Please note the heavy sarcasm as it drips like acidic venom) Not original, and I don't everything about it, but hey! I've seen enough tutorials for the JPN MH3U to at least make it appear in my story... meh.

2: Can you guess what monster it is?


	3. Return to Tadzuna

I just played the Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate Demo. AMAZING! Only three more weeks! Ironically enough, it comes out that Wednesday after my (and probably others) Spring Break. Can't wait!

By the way, the four will not be limited to only their weapon types. They will be using other weapons, though they're just comfortable with their current weapon types. For example, Kyro is comfortable with Bowguns, but will also be using a Gunlance, or Dual Blades. That's what I mean. Anyways, here is the next chapter of Tadzuna Legends.

|Area revealed so far: Mystifying Hills |

|Areas revealed so far: 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12 |

|Other areas revealed: Emerist Caves, Parathesis Volcano |

|Characters: Kyroshiro- 16- Bowgunner- Vor Buster |

|Un- 16- Blademaster- Wyvern Jawblade |

|Gaia- 16- Bowgunner- Kut-Ku Stave II |

|Kamil- 15- Blademaster- Anata Boneblade |

|Chief Sekai- 35- Retired Hunter- Chief- Blademaster/Bowgunner- Devil's Advocate|

|Partners: |

|Noroi- Un's partner |

|Mike- Kamil's partner |

|Kyo- Kyroshiro's partner |

|Rosa- Gaia's partner |

This is more for me rather than you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter. That would be Capcom's authority.

* * *

Kyroshiro woke up to see that Un was snuggled up to him, as well as their partners laying on his chest. He looked over and saw that Kamil and Gaia were both on the opposite side of them. He carefully got up and out out of Un's surprisingly Gravios strength grip, before he went over to his weapon. He grabbed it, and loaded some ammo into it, before slinging it over his shoulder. He quietly snuck out of their hiding spot, a now awake Kyo following him. He went over to area 3 and started looking for his... WAIT! There, the monster he was looking for. It was a deer like monster, two horns and everything. A Kelbi.

"Ah, there's my prey," Kyro said, a feral grin on his face that showed fang teeth. His pupils turned slightly slitted, and you could hear the slightest sound of a growl coming from him. Kyo also grinned that same feral grin. Kyroshiro aimed his bowgun from his perch on top of a tree, and fired at the Kelbi's head, before he fired off at the other three that he just noticed. They were Normal Level 3 Shots, so they were instant kills. Kyro was weird like that. He was a living contradiction. He has a shy personality, yet he's as a courageous as a Tigrex, he has a quiet nature, yet he's brash and loud. Another thing, is that he has a very feral side. He doesn't know where he got it from, but he wasn't complaining.

The boy jumped from the tree he was in and grabbed the four Kelbi. He walked back to area 8, and entered their hiding spot. He set down three of the dead monsters, before going to another part of the hiding spot, where he started to devour the monster- whole and raw. If anyone were to have stumbled across the scene, they would have said that he was a human love child of a Khezu, Gigginox, and Tigrex. Kyo also dug into the meal, as he gnawed on the Kelbi's legs and flank.

Un woke up to the smell of raw meat, as did the other three. They slowly got up, stretched a bit, before they saw the dead Kelbi on the ground. They knew that Kyro had gotten them the meat, as he wasn't around- until they heard the sound of chewing. They turned to the direction of the sound, and sweatdropped when they saw their leader devouring his own dead Kelbi.

The trio got to work by gathering some dead wood, stones, and a few rocks that were lying around. They started a fire and cooked the Kelbi to a their specifications: Un liking hers well done, as well as Noroi, Gaia liking hers rare, along with Mike, and Kamil liking his burnt, with Rosa being the same. They finished just as Kyro and Kyo were done packing away some of the extra meat, their bodies caked with blood. Un sighed while Gaia tried not to lose her stomach. Kamil was just smiling through it all, since all three were used to this.

"All right, with breakfast finished, we shall now go back to the village," Kyro said, before he grabbed his bowgun. Un grabbed Wyvern Jawblade, while Gaia and Kamil grabbed their respective weapons of Anata Boneblade and Yian Kut-Ku Bow. "I'll get the Velocidrome me and Gaia killed, while Kamil will get the other one, which I'm sure you both captured." He got nods from the two, before he started to walk out of the hiding spot. "Un. You and Gaia will go to the base camp and wait for us there, okay?" Un nodded, before Noroi climbed up Kyro's shoulder.

"Take Noroi just in case," she said as she walked out of the area, Gaia following with Rosa and Mike. Kamil and Kyro walked towards area 3, then 6, which would lead them to area 7.

* * *

Area 2:

Area 2 was a rather small area, as it was mainly a gathering area. It was a very grassy area, and was the main spot for Azuros, or Aoshira, depending on what part of Minegarde you were from.

Gaia and Un had made it to area 2 in a record breaking 3 minutes, especially since area 4 was actually larger than it looked. Adrenaline would usually be in a hunters system, so they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the distance if they were on adrenaline or just strolling around.

"Ugh," Un cried out as she tried to get the dissolving juices of the Vespoid gunk that was shot into her hair. "STUPID VESPOID'S! WHY ON EARTH, WOULD THE CREATOR MAKE THOSE ANNOYING PESTS!?" Gaia giggled at her friend's discomfort, as she walked towards a bee hive and started to gather some honey, the cats gathering from a nearby mushroom spot and a bug gathering point.

"Well, they do help at some points," Gaia said as she put the honey into her bag, for later use. Un nodded at that, though she was still irritated. They continued to walk towards area 1, and then their home base.

* * *

Area 3:

When Kyroshiro and Kamil arrived in area 3, they immediately searched for the Velocidrome that Gaia and the latter caught. There were several Bullfangos around, so they had to tread on very light waters. They spent at least five minutes crawling through the brush. Now why didn't Kyro just shoot them all, you may ask. Well, it simple. Bulldrome. Ah, yes! The adult and leader of the Bullfango/Mosswine that were around. They were brown pig like monsters with huge tusks, and snow white backs. They were usually seen on the tops of Swirling Mountain, but they could be found in just about any biome, though that was pretty rare.

Kamil carefully grabbed the sleeping Drome and put it on his back, before the two hurriedly ran towards area 7. The passed through area 6, and saw some Diamond and Pearl Scales on the ground.

"Hmm...," Kyro hum'd as he picked up several of the scales, as did Kamil. "Perhaps they dropped them last night in their anger. We are an annoyance to monsters after all." Kamil laughed at that. Kyroshiro was right though, they were annoyances.

"Be that as it may, we still have your monster to retrieve," Kamil said as the trio plus cats walked to area 7.

* * *

Area 7:

When the quartet arrived in area 7, they immediately searched for the dead/sleeping Drome that Kyro and Un killed/caught. The two humans found it behind a rock that was slightly overturned. It was actually sleeping in the trap that Kyro had set up, though he didn't remember tranqing it, the entire 'get away from Diamond Los' on his mind.

"Meh, don't question it," Kyro muttered to himself. Kamil nodded as he helped Kyro blind the Drome with a cloth, doing it to the other one as well. The two plus cats started their trek back to home base.

* * *

Back at base:

Un and Gaia had just made it back to base, when they saw the Chief of Tadzuna Village, Chief Sekai.

"Chief Sekai," Un questioned as the friendly chief greeted them.

"Ah, hello there young'ns," the blue haired chief said as he patted Un on the back. "Where're the other two, Kamil and... and, um... don't help me! Ah! Krypto!" Un and Gaia facefaulted as did their partners, before they got up and dusted themselves off.

"It's Kyro," Un muttered, gaining a sheepish look from the young chief. "Anyways, they're getting the two Dromes we caught... well we caught one, the other its probably dead." Sekai raised an eyebrow at this.

"Probably," he asked the two, who relayed the story of the Diamond d Los and Pearl Ian to him. "Ah, I see now. That is a problem, but not to worry. Those two should be gone by now, as they don't stay i one area for long. They have probably migrated to the Emerist Caves for the Rathian and Parathesis Volcano for the Rathalos." Un and Gaia nodded, while Mike and Rosa lazed about near the camp's beds. That was until they heard several 'Nya's' coming into the camp. They saw that Kyro and Kamil had both arrived, their Drome's on their backs, hog tied.

"WE'RE BACK~," Kamil shouted, only for him to be knocked out by a startled Gaia's punch to the head. She had a VERY strong right hook. As she started to frantically go about, yelling at the top of her voice, Kyro was near Un and had dropped both Drome's carefully on their backs, especially since he had to catch the one that Kamil dropped after he dropped.

"Mission successful Chief Sekai," Kyro mumbled as he brought out several of the scales. "I trust that Un and Gaia have told you about the Los and Ian?" He got a nod, which he returned. He then handed 4 of the scales to Un, while giving the rest to the Chief.

"Why are you giving me this," Sekai asked as he inspected the scales. They were the real deal alright. Kyro merely shook his head as he led Un away, grabbing the Drome's and hauling them to the nearby Aptonoth and Gargwa carts that Un just now noticed. The chief and a distraught Gaia dragging a still unconscious Kamil following.

* * *

Back in the Village:

The group of humans had arrived back in the village of Tadzuna. The people were bustling about, getting ready for the evening that was approaching slowly. Several of the people smiled when they saw the hunters return with their chief, and many children were in awe at the fact that they had captured two monsters. Sure they were Velocidromes, the second weakest boss monster after Great Jaggi, but still... As they entered, several Felyne came and took the still sleeping monsters (Heavy Sleepers lol) from them and walked off somewhere.

Kyro and Un had gone ahead with the chief, while Gaia and Kamil, who had awakened on the way to the village, had gone to their new quarters. Sekai lead the duo to the same building that he showed them before. "All right," he announced once they were inside. "This will be the place where you shall receive your missions. When you want to depart on a quest, you shall come here. I'll always be here to give you guys advice. You will be talking to the Felyne from before to get any quests you want. Please note that I will not be here all the time due to me being the chief, so you'll only see from me when I have an Urgent quest for you guys. This quest will be counted as your first urgent from me, so here is your pay." Sekai hands them 1200 Zenny each, as well as an extra 1200 for their friends. "Unless you both have questions, feel free to explore the village. I would suggest going to the armory first, they have many types of weapons and armor." The two nodded before they turned and headed to the armory, well their quarters first so they could tell their friends, and THEN to the armory. Sekai smiled as they left. "Those four will go far..." With that, the chief decided to have some Father-Son time with his kid, and left to go find him.


End file.
